Superhero Story
by Gleekforever12345
Summary: Thought up this story from the episode when some of the glee members were superheros in the school but I used my own fav members from Glee I'm Using Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Puck and Mr. Schue and Rachel and Santana. So bare with me on this it will have two parts this is part 1 I hope you guys enjoy this.


Superhero Story

Thought up this story from the episode when some of the glee members were superheros in the school but I used my own fav members from Glee I'm Using Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Puck and Mr. Schue and Rachel and Santana. So bare with me on this it will have two parts this is part 1 I hope you guys enjoy this.

(Voice over actor)

"Our story begins in the beautiful town of Lima, Ohio. Where evil is no more and the land is at peace up in the tall mountains was the Glee headquarters with 6 lads who watch over the land and towns. They are superheroes so no human knows their real names they go by. We will tell you there names for now but no town member knows there name's so keep it between us.

Finn AKA the Dark Destroyer. Costume as dark as night his superpower is he can fly and has x-ray vision.

Kurt AKA Twitch: his blue eyes will lure you into his charm he can take down any bad guy superpowers are he can run very fast and the yell of death of his voice can knock down: buildings.

Blaine AKA Seawater man. Loves the sea superpowers are he can breathe underwater and talk to sea life.

Puck AKA Guitar god: his looks are beautiful short Mohawk brown eyes that will make your heart melt and a voice to send chills up your spine. His superpowers are with his guitar he can play riffs to knock out the strongest man ever.

Mr. Schue AKA Professor Schue: more of the farther figure of the Glee Club he looks after everybody. His superpowers are he can read minds and lift people in the air and fling them.

So like I said in the start of the story there has been no harm or warnings in the town of Lima but everything was going to change. Over in a small town called Spiketown was a madman who escaped the prison called The Goblin. His name is Sesabisan but everybody knows him as Dr. Mojo. He was a crazy man trying to clone animals and make them into killer beasts to come raid the towns and steal money and jewelry and food for him and now he has escaped. He has fled to the town of Spiketown up in the highest tower.

(In the Glee Club Headquarters)

Guitar god is hanging by the computers watching the screens when an alarm goes off and everybody comes running into the control room. "Guitar god what is it why is the alarm going off?" "I don't know" as Guitar god types the keys on the computer and brings up the screen. "holly fish paste" says Twitch Dr Mojo has escaped!" then the main door opens and walks in a cat and a lady. The guys all stand still and fall silent. The cat jumps up and turns into a human. Cat lady and the Black Viper the two bosses of Glee Club step into the room. "Guys what is the ruckus?"

Seawater man speaks up "Dr. Mojo has escaped and is planning on cloning animals all over Ohio and make them into super beats to steal food, money and gems and treasure from the Queen of Ohio. (Authors note) I know there isn't a queen in Ohio I just made it for the story.

Then on the screen pops up Dr. Mojo. "Ahh hello Glee" "Dr. Mojo! How did you escape!" "That's not of your beeswax." He says and laughs "well your going back to The Goblin very soon." "That's not going to happen I got some friends for you to meet."

An explosion is heard and runs in mutant rats that are the size of human's standing on two legs and claws as big as raptor claws. "Get them my pretties.

"Alright Glee time to superpower up!"

There are almost twenty rats "alright Glee we can do this get these rats."

Blaine goes and shocks the rats while Puck brings out his guitar and plays a riff and the rats cover their ears and pass out from the loud riff Puck did. Mr. Schue thinks and makes a giant cage appear and captures all the rats and puts them in the cage and then The Black Viper teleports them to Mars.

"Come on guys we need to go lets fly. Puck opens the sky dome and they fly out of the sky dome and fly to Lima where Dr. Mojo is. They arrived in Lima where Dr. Mojo has the Queen in his arms and his hands around her neck. "You make one move and she gets it so try me guys as he laughs. "Help me Glee," yells the queen. "Be silent you! As Dr. Mojo covers her mouth.

Finn calls Cat Lady and Black Viper back at Glee Club. "Boss what can we do?" "Dark Destroyer you have to get the Queen back." "We can if we make a move she will be killed." "I know what to do I will call in Ryder he can go invisible and knock him out." "Ok thanks DD out."

Then in a flash Dr. Mojo gets kicked in the back and the Queen falls to the ground unharmed. Twitch runs over to her side and picks her up and runs her back to safety. Dr. Mojo gets up and yells. "Ok who is the punk who kicked me, which one of you was it?" then he hears a voice in his ear. "Hey stupid moon man." "THAT'S MOJO! Say my name right you punk and who was that where are you show yourself!"

He s

Ok fine Ryder comes out insivalbe and shows himself. "Who are you"? "Your worst nightmare" Ryder says and punches Mojo right in the face and he goes flying sky high and lands on his back. "Ooof you're going to pay for that you idiot!" "Try Me," says Ryder as Finn, Blaine, Puck, Kurt, Sam and Mr. Schue all stand by his side. "you're out numbers Mojo what are you going to do?" "Oh I don't know how about I call my friends." "As he pulls out a cell phone and out of the sides of the buildings giant wolves and goblins run from all sides of the city. "Oh no not again" says Finn.

"Lets get em!" a huge fight roars out punches and kicks and lasers and biting and clawing can be heard. After hours of fighting all the guys are laying on the ground out of breath. Ryder is carrying Dr. Mojo who is unconscious because Finn knocked him out so the cops came and handcuffed him and took him back to The Goblin Prison and locked him up for life so he can rot in jail till he dies. He is under close watch by like six cops two outside his cell and three in the hallway leading to his cell and one cop is watching him in the computer room. He has never escaped again and Lima is safe from harm once again thanks to Glee Club.

(Back at the Glee Club Headquarters)

"Well what a long day" says Blaine. "It was nuts eh?" yeah it was. Then cat lady and black viper come into the room. Guys says cat lady. Yes Rachel" "you guys did great today Dr. Mojo is no more and all the animals are safe from harm great job." Black viper pipes up. Santana is her real name and she walks over to Puck. "Hey hon you did great as she kisses him. Rachel walks over to Finn. "You were great out there today hon I'm glad your ok" as she hugs him tight. "I'm glad you fight for our town but I'm scared to death something might happen to you one day." "Oh hon don't mind about me I will be safe as long as you're around to keep me in line. Rachel laughs as he kisses her.

"Well come on guys lets go t and have some fun as the town is safe now. They all go out and party at a Mr. Schue's house.

So the day is saved thanks to Glee!

The end


End file.
